The origin of Scootaloo
by Wolf Warrior22
Summary: A story about the one and only Scootaloo. How I believe she started out. I do not own MLP:FIM or any characters that the creators make. I only own my characters and the plot. Hope you enjoy and please review.


**SCOOTALOO**

Rain poured down heavily on the dirt streets of Ponyville. A loud clap of thunder followed a bright flash of white lightning. A cloaked mare comforted a crying orange filly wrapped in dirty old fabric. "Its alright you'll be safe and dry soon sweet heart." she crooned to the little foal. She placed the baby in a box and set her on the porch of a large brick building. The sign across it read "PONYVILLE ORFANAGE". She placed the infant in a box and gently set it on the porch of a large brick building. She placed a tan teddy bear next to the child with two letters attached to it.

The mare nuzzled her baby one last time before ringing the door bell. She hurried down the steps. Waves of salty tears mixed with the rain running down her face.

A golden unicorn with a sleep ruffled red main and gentle blue eyes stepped out of the building. Her hoof bumped against the sodden box the mare had left. She looked into the box to find the orange filly wrapped in ragged fabric. She levitated the filly, bear and envelopes out of the box and closed the door behind her as she went inside. She set the bear and envelopes on a table and brought the filly to a back room. She flicked on the lights and walked over to a sink. She used her magic to unwrap the filly from the fabric and through it away. The pony then turned the faucet on and made sure the water wasn't to hot. She set the baby down in the water. The child began to panic. "Shhhh. It's alright. Your fine." She crooned. The filly looked at her with big magenta eyes. The mare smiled and rubbed some shampoo into the filly's mane.

After she put the child to bed in one of the empty cribs the mare put the plush bear in the washer and headed up the stairs with the envelopes. She set the them on her ni8ght stand and put on her reading glasses. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock; 5:00 a.m. She levitated the envelopes up. One read _Scootaloo_ the other read _Mrs._ _Golden Hearts of the Ponyville orphanage. _"That would be me." She said to herself. She set the letter with Scootaloo on it aside and opened the one addressed to her. Attached to the top by a paper clip were several pictures. Golden looked at those first. It was a picture of three ponies. A royal guard, a chestnut and cream colored mare and the little filly. The next was of the mare. Her cutie mark now visible. It was a warm heart with a rattle lain across it. The next was of the guard with out his armor. He looked nearly exactly like the filly. His cutie mark was a shield that also had a heart on it. She flipped to the last picture. It was the filly holding the teddy bear. Golden smiled as she set the pictures aside and turned her attention to the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Golden Hearts,_

_I have left my filly in your care for I can no longer provide for her myself. It pains me deeply to leave her but as a mother I must think about what is best for her and not my own hearts desires. Her name is Scootaloo. We recently lost her father in a small fight at the edge of Equestria. I have no job and could no longer pay for food. I hope that you will find a wonderful home for my daughter. Please give her the other envelope when she gets adopted. I know you will find a good home for her._

Golden set the letter aside and wiped the tears from her eyes. She folded the paper over to find a birth certificate attached to it.

_Canterlot Hospital_

_Child Name: Scootaloo Shield_

_Gender: Female_

_Date of birth: October 1__st_

_Mother: Amber Shield_

_Father: Orange Shield_

_Doctor: Red Cross_

It was rare that the orphanage actually had true birth certificates. She set it on her bedside table to put in the files tomorrow. She walked down stairs to check the washer. She pulled the bear out and used a drying spell to dry it. After putting the rest of the load into the dryer she headed for the nursery. She set the bear in with Scootaloo. A heavy hand seemed to clench her heart as she watched the filly grasp the toy. She would had such a loving mother. Golden stroked the baby before leaving the room.

"Scootaloo you have a visitor." Golden hearts said. "Ok just a minute I have to finish cleaning my room tell 'em I'll be down in a minute." The filly replied. Golden smiled. "Alright dear." She said before shutting the door. Scootaloo placed her old bear in her toy box. "I would be so embarrassed if anyone ever saw you." she told it. Scootaloo walked down the stairs to great her friends. "Hi guys. I kinda have to cancel on you today. Rainbow Dash and I were going to hang out and stuff." She told them. Sweetie bell smiled. "That's OK Scoot Apple Bloom and I are going to spend the day with are sisters today anyway we just wanted to let you know." She said. "Ya. Apple Jack and I finally get to have some one on one time today." Apple Bloom said. "Cool. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then." She replied.

Her friends waved goodbye as they headed out the door. Scootaloo sighed. She wished she had a big sister. She shook her head. _Rainbow dash is even better than a big sister._ She thought. The blue Pegasus landed at the door. "Hey squirt. Lets get going." Rainbow said. Scootaloo smiled. "K where to?" She asked. "Well I got us a pair of WonderBolts tickets for a shown today at Cloudsdale and then we can grab some grub after the shown." Dash smiled. "That sounds great. Lets go!" Scootaloo smiled. "Hop on kid." Dash said kneeling down. A the pair flew to Cloudsdale Scootaloo whispered to herself "Just as good as a sister." "What was that kid?" Dash asked. "Oh nothing just excited for the show." She replied. Das smiled. "Hey maybe I can get Spitfire to give you an auto graph or maybe Sorien."

"Really? That would be so cool!" Scootaloo said. "Hey anything for you. Your like the little sister I never had." Dash replied. Scootaloo's smile only grew. "And you're the big sister I never had." She said. "Well then I guess we're sisters then." Dash said, starting to fly faster. "I always wanted a Big sistetr." Scootaloo whispered. Dash turned her head and smiled. "Well now you got one, little sis."


End file.
